cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Everybody Better Have Fun!". Plot (Back at Webkinz World at the beach where the summer palooza is) *Goober: Oh yeah, look at these people dancing. *Booger: So much fun put into effort. *Doug: What a party. *Alex: That is way too much fun than a birthday party. *Sparky: So many food and snacks. Oh boy, i think i'm hungry to get some. *Goober: Right back at it. (Roofhowse and the gang of penguins arrived) *Goober: Wowzers, you all made it. *Alex: Welcome to the party. *Rockhopper: Arrrggg! We are back. *Sparky: My man Rockhopper. *Rockhopper: Hey guys, what's up? *Sparky: Looking good. *Alex: Hey, where's Bambadee? *Blizzard: He's not coming. *Sydmull: He has some things to take care off. *Jangrah: His father came with the researchers group and he has to train with the EPF at the Command Room. *Alex: Aw man. *Sparky: Early to catch up with the others. *Goober: I thought you invited all the penguins. *Smulley: It's only us. *Suneroo: Yeah. Not everyone is going to come. *Bernie: The sun is hot. *Iggy: Yeah. Very hot sun like the weather. *Goober: Well guys, thank you for coming along. *Roofhowse: We are so happy to have you join by our side for the palooza. *Sparky: Well said Roofhowse. *Roofhowse: You're the man. *Nibbles: Okay, let's go have some fun. (While the penguins, Goober, Doug, Booger and Kinz Crew walk to the summer palooza, a green Diati is spying on them on the bush, seeking for revenge) *Green Diati: Penguins......animals. I must tell my master about this. *fly off with his wings* (The green Diati fly all the way to the Wilderness, heading over to the cave lair as he fall into the hole and arrive at the lair to see his master) *Green Diati: Master Corax, the penguins and animals are having fun. This is a perfect time to get out and get revenge on those animals. *Corax: Ah, Danny. You didn't expect to spy on those animals. *Danny: You let me get out to the hole to update you with some news. *Corax: That's why i wanted to make this hole to have some skylight for fresh air. *Danny: It's always hot in here. Do you know why? *Corax: Yes. Oh, as a matter of fact, did you try to break one of the buildings? *Danny: No. You didn't tell me to break one of the buildings. *Corax: What? How could you?! You son of a Diati. I told you to break these buildings! *Danny: Ever since we were exiled, we were living in a cave for million of years. We live for forever and we new Diatis are born in a bad time like this. *Corax: *clicked his fingers, summoning his three pet one-eyed eel monsters* *Danny: *begged on his knees for his life* No no no. I'm sorry. Just give me one more chance. I can find a way to steal the Legendary Crown of Wonder and change the world for life. *Corax: *grab Danny* You are no match for me and you are no use to the clan of the Diatis anymore. This business is kind of like an omelette. And you know, you just can't make an omelette without breaking some eggs. Hey eels, lunch time! *throw Danny at the big eel tank* *Danny: *screamed at the eel tank and the eels eat him apart* *Corax: Such a disappointment. Hey Spi, come here. *Spi: *appear as a orange Diati with spikes on his neck, hands and feet* What do you want? *Corax: I need you to do me a favor. We lost Danny today after all of his failure tasks. He told me five years ago of November that there is some evil fairies living in the Magical Forest. I used to send him there to steal some Charm Candy that the evil fairies stole from the good fairies. *Spi: I see that. He told us that one of them is named Nafaria. *Corax: Nafaria. I get it. Do you have any of your monster pets to go and get Nafaria's attention? *Spi: Yes. Allow me to introduce you to Andreas. *open his box as Andreas show up as a squid-like one-eyed monster* *Andreas: *pop out and cause harvoc all over the wall, scaring the eels* *Corax: *grab Andreas* Whoa, calm down little boy. *Spi: Be careful. He bites. *Andreas: *bite Corax's hand* *Corax: Ahh! Son of a ink! *punch Andreas* *Andreas: *pop out of Corax's hand* *Corax: I wonder why squids and octopus have teeth on the botton where the tentacles are. *Spi: Just like a pen- Um........ *Corax: We do not curse in here. *Spi: But i was going to say the P word. *Corax: Well don't say it. Just release Andreas to the Magical Forest and find Nafaria in order to destroy Webkinz World for us. *Spi: I got it. Hey Andreas, *hold his skeleton leaf* you want this? Go eat it! *throw the skeleton leaf to the sky* *Andreas: *jump to the skylight and use his tentacles to stick to the ground by eating the skeleton leaf and heading to the Magical Forest* *Spi: Good. I knew he would make it to the Magcial Forest. *Andreas: Once Nafaria get our attention, we will break out free and destroy all the Webkinzs in the world! *Spi: Yes. *stomach is growling* What was that? *Corax: Oh my, time for lunch. Let's eat some zebra legs for lunch. *Spi: Okie dorkie. I'm going to grab some roast leech on the grill. *Corax: Shame on Danny. He's forgettable just like 50 of my failed members of Diati that i killed. I'll be back Kinzville and you'll be sorry for *stomp on the rock* Life! *Spi: What was that? *Corax: Oh, nothing. Just having some anger issues just like a monkey's uncle. (Back at the Kinzville Beach, the party is still going on as the gang is all dressed in their beach suits except for Goober, Doug and Booger still. Alex is passing out drinks at the people on the beach.) *Alex: Smoothies, smoothies, get your smoothies here. *Lion: *grab a smoothie* Yeah. *Alex: They're free and they taste delicious. Anyone want some? *Frog: *grab a smoothie* Oh boy, uh huh. *Hippo: *grab a smoothie* I need a drink. (Sparky start the DJ stereo as he mix some music) *Sparky: Oh yeah. Thanks for the job boys and welcome to the summer palooza! Make some noise and rock this summer up! *Everyone: *cheers* *Jangrah: Sunshine, sand dunes, DJs on the deck. Volleyballs, surf boards, sunscreen check! The fun will be to a T if we just stick to the plan! *Cats: *sing to Lorna* Planning, perfection, precision, punctuality! *Jangrah: Umbrellas up, lifeguard on duty! Tunes are hot, and extra tuney! Another look, at my list, nothingness, got this! Check check check-aroonie! *Salley: This is gonna be the best beach party I'm gonna pull it off, perfectly! A summer day, holiday, getaway, in the suuuun! Everybody better have fun! (Rockhopper and Leedah are surfing in the waves) *Rockhopper: Har har har! This is amazing! *Leedah: I feel like a real surfer. *Rockhopper: This take me back to one of my good old surfing days. I feel young again. *Leedah: I wish Dogbeard was around. I bet he has some pirate booty work to do. *Rockhopper: He has some family business going on in the summer. I bet he won't be coming back to do some pirate sanity around the summertime. His adventures were fun through. *Leedah: Yeah, just like when we beat Captain Patches over a treasure of gold. *Rockhopper: I hate that guy. (Back at the beach, everyone danced to the music with Nibbles leading the female animals for some hula movement) *Nibbles: This is gonna be, the best beach party! Cause I'm gonna pull it off perfectly.'' A summer day, holiday, getaway, all day longggg. Ha, what could possibly go wronggg? What could possibly go wrong? *Goober: Alright, the fireworks are all set! *Doug: Ready to fire the rope. *Booger: Let's blast it out. *fire the fireworks and blast them to the sky* (The fireworks pop in the sky as everyone cheer for the fireworks in the sky) *Sparky: Whoa, check this one out! *Alex: It's the fireworks! *Roofhowse: This is the best party ever! *Blizzard: Grab a tuba anytime you like guys. *Sydmull: I'm going in. *Stoogles: Me too. I better watch myself for some sharks. *Blizzard: Don't worry, the sharks are friendly. *Stoogles: Ah, thank you. *Sparky: Free party hats for everyone! *throw the party hats to the people* *Everyone: *cheers* *Sparky: Boom boom boom. I love this job so much. (Back at Club Penguin Island at the Everyday Phoning Facility, Bambadee, Dot and PH are with the EPF members and the High Seas Researchers group, checking on the laptop to locate the map of the island) *Fatout: Wow, what a beautiful island you all live in. This is paradise. *Jet Pack Guy: Well well well. We have been protected and secured at all. *Colbert: Everything changes. The hurricanes, the earthquakes, the wrath of Herbert and so much more. *Aunt Arctic: Nothing is going to hold us down til the end of the year. *Bambadee: Boo hoo hoo. I just wanna go to class. *Dot: Me too. I hate being treated like a kid. *Puffle Handler: Mind as well go to the command room? *Bambadee: Yeah, i bet they have some TVs to watch just for entertainment. *Fatout: Boom. The EPF is secured too with more cameras. That's it, it's class time. *Bambadee: Oh no. *Jet Pack Guy: Oh yes, let's go down to the EPF Command Room. Four at a time. *Colbert: Or, we can use the teleporter to warp us down to the room. *Jet Pack Guy: That's a great idea. *Bambadee: Step back, step back away to go on vacation. *Dot and Puffle Handler: *move Bambadee to the group* *Bambadee: Hey, why are you moving me for? *Dot: You have class. *Puffle Handler: Sorry to hear that we are forced to train over the next 2 months of our summertime. *Bambadee: What? Why? *Fatout: Take us to the room right now. *Colbert: Let's get this party started. *use his smartphone to warp the gang to the EPF Command Room* (At the EPF Command Room, the gang arrives from teleporting) *Colbert: And here we are. Wow, what a HQ. *Aunt Arctic: We're a very special HQ. *Fatout: That's a successful place. *Bambadee: Well that was fast. *Jet Pack Guy: This is the EPF Command Room. This is the main headquarters were were train for success and watch over the island. *Fatout: But i thought we made your island more secure? *Jet Pack Guy: That's right. No predator or leopard seal will come to track us down. *Fatout: I hate leopard seals. A old friend of mine got eaten by a leopard seal 7 years ago. *Jet Pack Guy: Sorry to hear that buddy. *Dot: Okay, let's just get this over with and start the class already. *Aunt Arctic: Follow us you guys. You know where the class is. (At the Gadget Room) *Bambadee: Are we going to the next world? *Aunt Arctic: No. But this secret door lead to something. *Fatout: Open it anytime you like. *Aunt Arctic: *enter the password to open the door* Go downstairs. (Downstairs in the hallway, many EPF students are training in the rooms by shooting targets, punching a sandbag of Herbert and fighting against penguin robots) *Colbert: Wow, what a unique place you got. *Aunt Arctic: This is the EPF Training Grounds. Ever since we destroyed the blackout, we wanted to make something else for everyone in order to train our innocent penguins to become secret agents ever since we lost the VR Room. *Gary: As a matter of fact, that explosion is worse than the PSA being destroyed by a bunch of popcorn. *Rookie: Old news is just old news, right? *Jet Pack Guy: You know where our class is. *Fatout: What class? Science and Calculus? *Jet Pack Guy: No. The classes the three penguins are taking are shooting, gearing up and field ops. *Fatout: Oh, so it is like middle and high school. *Jet Pack Guy: Schools doesn't matter. *Fatout: I always wanted to be a principal, but i turned down to become a boss of my own company. (At the EPF Training Class, the students are seen training together) *Aunt Arctic: Here we are, class. *Colbert: Look at this. It's so amazing. *Jet Pack Guy: Class time my friends. *Bambadee: What's up bros. *RodgerRodger: Hey, you made it. *DanielD: Yeah bro, i knew you could make it. *Bambadee: Anytime you like bro. *Fatout: Hey, no bros in here. *Bambadee: Sorry. *Dot: Wouldn't you call a girl a "sis"? *Fatout: No. Ain't got no time for that. *Puffle Handler: What a waste. *Aunt Arctic: Alright students, stand in a line together. *Bambadee: Stand in a line, good. *Jet Pack Guy: My class, thank you for all coming. We are a big elite force around here. But we gotta make the best choices on making you guys become successful agents. *Red Penguin: Wooooo! *Green Penguin: Yeah, we feel like strong agents. *Jet Pack Guy: I love you guys too. Today we are going to learn the basic of destroying the robots from one of Herbert's minions and most of you guys are trainees! *Bambadee: Well i'm not a trainee. I am a powerful strong hero who used to be a stowaway. *Jet Pack Guy: Oh yes you are! And you're worthy enough to become a secret agent just like your girlfriend. *Bambadee: Isn't that a bit obvious? *Jet Pack Guy: No. Pay attention and stop trying to talk. *Bambadee: Jeez what a guy. *Fatout: Just focus on the teacher. *Jet Pack Guy: Oh, what are we going to do is, you're going to gear up for battle. *DanielD: Yes, you know i am. *Jet Pack Guy: But first, let's go do some target training. (At the target zone, the targets are up, flying around the air) *Jet Pack Guy: Okay guys, the targets are flying for you. So get ready to shoot them up in the air. *DanielD: Let's get this started. *RodgerRodger: I got my spy gear going. *Bambadee: What about our weapons? *Aunt Arctic: Grab your weapons and let's go. *Dot: It's training time. *Puffle Handler: Let's get shooting. (The agents hold their blast gun and start shooting at the targets) *Bambadee: *shoot at the targets* *Dot: *shoot at the targets* *Puffle Handler: *shoot at the targets* *Bambadee: You go girls. *RodgerRodger: I got it, i got it. *shoot at the target* *DanielD: Here we go. *shoot at the target* *Bambadee: Extreme bomb! *throw the bomb up and destroy two targets* *RodgerRodger: Boom! *DanielD: Laser shot. *laser shot on the targets* *RodgerRodger: Ka-pow! *Bambadee: Another laser shot. *laser shot on the targets* *Fatout: Way a go! *Jet Pack Guy: Good job blue boy. *Colbert: Ka-yo! *Bambadee: *throw gadget bombs to destroy the targets* *Cosima: Are you kidding me? *Bambadee: Ha ha ha. Bullseye! *Dot: Way a go. *Bambadee: Who's number one now? *RodgerRodger: Boom ba ding! *DanielD: You got it. *Jet Pack Guy: Well impressed. *Bambadee: Whatever it takes. *DanielD: Oh look, there goes the big one. *RodgerRodger: Another one bite the dust. *Bambadee: Time to hit that big target. *Dot: Get ready Bambadee. Shoot it in 30 seconds. *Bambadee: I'll get going. *shoot at the big target* *Colbert: Make it crack, make it crack. *Fatout: That target is big enough to hit. *Aunt Arctic: I bet he's gonna break it. *Jet Pack Guy: He better do it. *RodgerRodger: Oh boy, it's still happening. *Bambadee: Get ready for my most powerful shot in history. *blast with a powerful shot to destroy the big target* *Fatout: Wow! *Aunt Arctic: That was incredible. *Colbert: I'm impressive. *Bambadee: Alright, i just destroyed the biggest target in history. *Dot: You did your best. *Puffle Handler: Good job. *Jet Pack Guy: You guys done well. Very good for a single training mission. *DanielD: If those robot wasps were part of the mission, we'll kill them off. *RodgerRodger: Don't let these viruses go after you. *Fatout: You guys are killing. You done very well. *Bambadee: Did we succeed? *Jet Pack Guy: Yes. You all have succeed. *Bambadee: Alright, we rock the training mission in. *Jet Pack Guy: I'm proud on all of you. You did amazing and make Mr. Fatout proud. *Fatout: Oh, you made me proud a lot of times. *Dot: Glad we do Fatout. *Fatout: Ching cha ching cha cha ching cha cha ching. *Gary: Now let's have you guys fight those test robots. *Jet Pack Guy: Next room everyone. Next room. *Puffle Handler: Let's get going. (In the next area of the training room) *Bambadee: Whoa. *DanielD: Check this out. *RodgerRodger: These robots look set up. *Bambadee: I guess these things are not on yet. *Dot: You better look if they're ready to fight. *Bambadee: One of them is a easy one. *RodgerRodger: Piece of ice cream cake. *Jet Pack Guy: Okay, let's get started on those robots for training. *Gary: I'll activate them. *activate the robots* (The penguin robots are activated for training) *Bambadee: Oh gosh, it's time to fight the penguin robots. *Dot: Ready for battle. *Jet Pack Guy: Go fight them agents. Do the very best you can. (The agents run and fight against the robot penguins. Bambadee throw two gadget bombs and destroy the two robot penguins.) *Bambadee: Yeah. *Dot: *knock two robot penguins down* *RodgerRodger: *use his blaster gun to shoot on the robot penguins* Pew pew pew! *DanielD: *use his electric sword to cut three robot penguins' heads* *Bambadee: Sword them out DanielD! *DanielD: Hyaaaa! *slash the robot penguins in half* *Puffle Handler: *use her gadget bombs to throw them to the robot penguins* *Fatout: Wow, i like these guys. *Rookie: Me too. *Bambadee: *punch every single robot penguin out* *Fatout: Ka pow! *Rookie: That's awesome. *Puffle Handler: Rock and roll. *punch the robot penguin* *Bambadee: *wind cut on the robot penguins* *Dot: That's more like it. *Bambadee: Fungo style. *DanielD: *throw a TNT bomb to the robot penguins* *RodgerRodger: Whoa! *Gary: That's bonkers. *Bambadee: *laser gun shot at the robot penguins* *Fatout: That laser stuff is making me wooze. *Bambadee: *jump and kick the robot penguins to the wall* *Dot: *use her rope to tie up the robot penguins* *Puffle Handler: We got a few more coming. *RodgerRodger: Brace yourselves! *DanielD: Get ready. *Bambadee: I am now pumped up. *Dot: I got something. *Bambadee: Like what? *Dot: *whistle as her Paka Arrow show up to kill the robot penguins* *Bambadee: What? Why are you doing that? *Dot: This arrow will kill the robot penguins easy. *whistle more to kill the rest of the robot penguins with the Paka Arrow* *Bambadee: You're making us cheat to make us win the test. *Dot: *whistle her Paka Arrow more to kill all the robot penguins and grab the arrow* All clear. *Jet Pack Guy: Wow, what a wrap-up. *Bambadee: *clap his fins* Bravo, what a rip-off. *Jet Pack Guy: Oh my, how did you do that? *Dot: The power of the Paka Arrow kill all the robot penguins in one. *Jet Pack Guy: You did great. *Bambadee: You didn't turn off your Paka Arrow last night. *Dot: We are allowed to use power-ups to destroy our enemies. *Bambadee: But you almost made us fail the test. *Fatout: Hey, we didn't say that you all fail the test. *Gary: You all did amazing. *Bambadee: You beat my score. *DanielD: You're way awesome. *Jet Pack Guy: Ain't got time for that. *Bambadee: What? Thanks a lot Dot. Now i can't be a single pro agent than my buddies was before. *RodgerRodger: Are you talking about us? *DanielD: He is talking about us. *Bambadee: She's a pro agent now and what about us? *Jet Pack Guy: Not you guys. You are still in the same level as a trainee. *Bambadee: What the duck. '''MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip (Chapter 2) Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers